


Say It With Flowers

by Lindenharp



Series: Holiday Celebrations [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: "Thought we'd agreed to avoid that commercial Valentine nonsense."
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Series: Holiday Celebrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535867
Kudos: 77





	Say It With Flowers

Robbie smiles. "Hello, love."

"Erm, hello. Home already?" 

"I finished the important errands." He gestures at the paper-wrapped item James is holding. "What's that?"

James flushes. "Flowers."

"Thought we'd agreed to avoid that commercial Valentine nonsense."

"They're not for you," James mumbles.

"Oh? Thrown me over, have you?"

"They're for Brenda." James opens the paper, revealing sunshine-yellow roses. "Just... she's been kind to us... she's a widow, and her family are back in the States..."

 _Right. Yellow for friendship_.

* * *

That night, before sleep overtakes him, Robbie murmurs, "Thanks for the flowers."

"Hmmmm?"

"They reminded me how big your heart is."

  
  
  
  



End file.
